1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video game apparatus and, more particularly, to a self-contained video signal generating device for use in association with a standard black-and-white or color television set and which includes preprogrammed data relating to several selectible games as well as means for receiving a preprogrammed cartridge containing other data that may be selected to provide additional game play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-contained home entertainment video modules of the prior art have typically been restricted to only a few games having only the most elementary player interaction in terms of freedom of movement of game balls, paddles and other movable game objects. This, of course, means that once a purchase is made of a particular console having certain available game selection, no new game can be added, and one must purchase an entirely new console if he wishes to play additional games. Moreover, prior art devices have typically limited player control to two or three directions of object movement or function, thereby reducing the possibility of providing play action closely simulating actual real life action.